


Insecure.

by Michixx91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A lil character study maybe, Drunk make out, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Wingman Yuuri, seungchuchu - Freeform, short again, sorry - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/pseuds/Michixx91
Summary: It's Phichits 21st birthday party and he excepted a lot but not this.





	Insecure.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Phichit's birthday was sunday and this is very late but I couldn't get it done earlier. But I hope you all will like it anyway!

Phichit let his eyes wander through the room. it was his 21st birthday party and almost every skater was there. Because it wouldn't be a proper birthday party withouit all your friends, right? His heart skipped a beat when he saw HIM. The pale skin, the ebony black hair, the dark eyes..he was beautiful. Stunning. Gorgerous. He knew Yuuri invited him but Phichit never excepted he would come. As said person, korean skater Seung-Gil Lee, glanced in his direction, Phichit quickly looked away. Damn, was his staring so obvious? As excepted the korean man was standing alone in a corner and scowled at everyone who tried to talk to him. God, he was so cute.

The thai man took another sip of his drink. Maybe if he would drink enough he could gather up the courage and talk to Seung-Gil... he sighed. Crushes are complicated. "How long are you planning to be pining and just stare at him? Go and talk to him" Christophe Giacomettis voice reached his ears. 

"Chris, I would. But how? He is so antisocial and pretty hard to handle. I'm not shy but he is a different case." Phichit answered and took a large gulp of his drink. He felt a warm flush raising in his cheeks, the alcohol doing it's job. Chris just shrugged and as the thai man took a deep breathe and got courage he was about to walk up to Seung-Gil but he was already on the way to Phichit, a big flush on his face with a slightly hazy gaze. Oh my god, he is very drunk, Phichit noted. 

"Hi, Seung-Gil.. how can I.." before he was able to say anything else the korean man pressed his lips against Phichits lips. Phichits eyes widened in schock and he threw up his arms in surprise. Also he screamed internally. Seung-Gil was about to pull back because of Phichits lack of reponse but he let his hand wander to Seung-Gils neck and kissed back. 

He ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls. His other hand landed softly on the taller mans shoulder. They lips slowly melted into each other perfectly. His crush kissed him. Drunk. And it was Phichits first kiss. Therefore he gave his first kiss away on someone he made out drunk with and probably just kissed him because he was drunk. He quickly pulled back. 

"I..um..I have to go the bathroom.." with that Phichit quickly escaped. A few minutes later, he stood in the bathroom and poured water in his face. Damn, he enjoyed the kiss a lot.. Seung-Gils lips were so soft and he kissed so good. But what if the korean didn't mean it and rerally only kissed him because he was drunk? "Phichit? Are you okay?" Yuuris voice came through the door. "Uh..yeah. I am fine" he answered. "Are you sure? Oh..hey Seung-Gil" Yuuri said and Phichit died on the inside. 

Seung-Gil opended the door. "Hi" he said "why did you escape?" "Uh..actually that was my very first kiss and you are drunk and I was scared you only kissed me because you are drunk.." Phichit said and bit his lip nervously. "Oh" the other man answered. "I may be drunk but..I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, Phichit." "Really?"

"Yes. I like you. A lot. But I was too..yeah, you know how I'm with human interaction. So, as Yuuri inivited me I accepted it and thought I would be able to kiss you when I'm drunk enough. You know, I turn into a kiss demon when I'm drunk" Phichit smiled wide and brigthly now. 

."I'm so glad to hear this. I was so scared you couldn't mean it, you know?" The korean man nodded and took Phichits hand in his. "I totally understand. But I really like you. I have no idea if I'm a good person to date but..I'll try my best.." 

Phichit felt his heart aching because the other boy suddenly looked so very vulnerable. He carefully put his arm around him. "First we should get to know each other better and go on actual dates and stuff. I don't have experience in dating either but..we'll figure it out together.. and now.." 

He kissed the other man again and they ended up making out on his bathroom floor but in this moment neither of them cared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on Twitter @michi191


End file.
